Living the Dream
by Joanna Jones
Summary: É a historia de duas irmas famosas, as Roxies que vao em tour com os Jonas Brothers. this story will be post in english during the easter.
1. Boxers?

( No autocarro de tour dos Jonas Brothers que se arranjavam para receber as famosas Roxies, duas raparigas. )

Kevin: Rapazes, tão prontos? ( disse com esperança que a resposta fosse sim)

Nick: ( a olhar para o roupeiro, vestido só com boxers, a tentar escolher a roupa mais apropriada) Tou a tratar disso!

Joe: ( a desfrisar o cabelo, e vestido tal e qual como Nick ) Pois…eu tambem!

Kevin: Vocês são doidos?!?! ( pergunta em tom sarcástico)

Joe: Não! ( diz em tom muito sério para parecer real)

Kevin: Joe, ouve com atenção, eu estava a ser sarcástico! S-A-R-C-A-S-T-I-C-O!!!

( Nick e Joe começam a rir que nem doidos)

Nick: ( ri ) Ele estava a gozar contigo!!!!

Joe: ( faz um aperto de mão com Nick e diz) è bem, puto!!

Kevin: Parabéns CRIANÇAS!!! ( vê o carro de Mandy e Kate a chegar e sai da sala sem dizer nada aos irmãos )

Nick: onde é que ele foi?

Joe: sem lá! Deve ter ido a cozinha comer, ou alguma porcaria do género…

( ouvem vozes de raparigas e a de Kevin a aproximar-se )

Joe: meu, tas a ouvir isto?

Nick: ya, ya…( aproximando-se da porta do quarto para tentar ouvir melhor)

Joe: ( aproximando-se tambem da porta)

Kevin: ( abre a porta com um sorriso de gozo e a por detrás de si saem a Mandy e a Kate, vestidas muito simples, com calças de ganga e camisolas grandes tipo velha, pois estava muito frio)

Joe: Oh crap!

Nick: ( volta-se e quando as vê manda um berro enorme)

( Kate e Mandy começam a rir)

Kate: ( ri ) AU…ou somos lindas de morrer ou então não estavam a nossa espera…

Nick: ( a olhar para Mandy) Pode dizer-se um pouco das duas…

Mandy: Boa resposta…

Joe: Bem ainda não me apresentei, eu sou o…-

Kate: Joe, o giraço e divertido...

Mandy:…e tu és o Nick,… o giraço e sensível…

Kate: há e já agora…

Mandy: ficam muito mais giros em boxers… ( disse em tom de gozo)

( Joe e Nick apressam-se a colocarem almofadas para se taparem e dirigem se para o quarto a correr. Mandy e Kate fazem um aperto de mão e caem no sofá a rir)

Kevin: bem, e tu és o Kevin, o giraço e…( pensa por algum tempo) romântico…

Kate: desculpa Kevin, mas tu apresenta-te antes de nós conseguirmos…

Mandy: olha…nós convidamos uma amiga nossa para vir connosco na tour…não faz mal pois não?

Kate: como havia uma cama livre…

Kevin: claro, já agora ela é gira?

Kate: Gira, como?

Kevin: numa escala de 1 a 10, ela é o que?

Mandy: um 12….

Kevin: Fixe…o Jonas charme vai começar a atacar! ( enquanto diz isto faz um olhar sedutor e senta-se no sofá. Joe e Nick entram na sala)

Joe e Nick: desculpem lá aquilo de abocado…

Kate: o que queres dizer com " aquilo de abocado" ?

Nick: vocês sabem muito bem!!

Mandy: ( na brinca ) eu não me lembro de nada….

Kate: Bem, eu sou a Kate mas podem chamar-me Katie ( diz muito rápido)

Mandy: e eu sou a Amanda mas por favor chamem-me Mandy! ( diz tambem muito rápido)

Nick: o que é que vocês têm? Tão a falar a cem a hora!

Mandy: é para vez se desta nos apresentamos sem fugirem de nós!

( Mandy, Kate e Kevin começam a rir)

Joe: vão gozar connosco para sempre!!

Kevin: se elas não o fizerem, eu próprio o faço.

( sentam-se todos no sofá )

Nick: estes 3 meses vão ser terríveis…

Mandy: ( esfrega-lhe a cabeça a brincar) não digas isso…nós só tamos a brincar…

( batem a porta do autocarro e ouve-se um berro. Todos se levantam e caminham para a porta)

Kate: não são os fãs, pois não??

Kevin: espero bem que não! O Big Rob só chega amanha…

Joe: ( agarra no bastão de basebol)

Mandy: ( sussurra a Nick) Quem é o Big Rob??

Nick: ( Sussurra a Mandy) É o nosso guarda-costas…

Kate: ( olha para trás e começa a gozar com Joe com o Bastão de basebol na mão )

Kevin; Habitua-te com aquele ( aponta para Joe) nunca ninguém pára...ele faz rir…

( entretanto chegam a porta. Kate e Joe agarram a maçaneta ao mesmo tempo, mas assustam-se, trocam olhares profundos, mas são interrompidos por outro berro)

Joe: eu abro, é mais seguro…

Kate: ( um bocado aluada) ok, ok…

Mandy: ( para Katie) Tas bem??

Kate: Sim, sim… esta tudo óptimo!

( Joe abre a porta e 6 malas horríveis são atiradas para dentro. Joe cai e empurra Kate, provocando a queda de todos)

Todos: Auuu!!!!!

Kevin: ( levanta-se e grita) É uma bomba!!

Nick: ( ajuda Mandy a levantar-se)

Joe: ( ajuda Kate a levantar-se)

Hannah: Bem, podes acreditar que sou uma bomba!!

Mandy e Kate: Hannah??

Hannah: Agora não meninas!! ( vai a correr e abraça os três Jonas ao mesmo tempo, provocando que estes choquem uns com os outros)


	2. Hannah?

Kate e Mandy: Acabou a festa!! ( interrompe o abraço)

Hannah: O que se passa convosco?? (Empurra-as ) não vêem que eu tava ocupada!

Kate: O que se passa connosco??? O que se passa contigo?!?!?

Jonas Brothers: ( põem-se a frente delas para as proteger)

Nick: se lhe tocas mais uma vez…

Kevin: tambem nos tocas a NOS!!!

Joe: e nós podemos não nos controlar…

Hannah: eu não tenho problemas nenhum em tocar-te, ou em descontrolar-vos…

Kate: Cala-te!! Mas que raio se passa contigo!

Hannah: Comigo, nada! Vocês é que me convidaram para a tour!

Mandy: Não!! Nós convidamos uma pessoa simpática, querida e que não gostava dos Jonas Brothers…por isso não se ia armar em histérica!

Hannah: digamos que eu sou muito boa actriz…

Kate: cala-te e vai embora!!

Hannah: ok…( finge um ar triste) a minha mae foi de férias por isso eu vou ter ir para a vossa casa, ter com a vossa mae e falar com ela ( faz um sorriso maléfico)

Mandy: só podes tar a gozar!

Hannah: experimenta! Onde é que eu vou ficar?

Kevin: podes ficar com o quarto lá do fundo…anda segue-me

Hannah: ok…( faz um olhar a gozar com Mandy e Katie)

Mandy: O que é que ele tá a fazer?

Joe: a leva-la para o " quarto"

Kate: Para que quarto?

Nick: a mini arrecadação que eles transformaram num mini quarto…só tem uma caminha…mais nadinha…

Mandy e Kate: óptimo por mim…

Kevin: o insecto tá a arrumar as malas…vamos ver o nosso quarto?

Todos: Vamos!

( O quarto era simples. Com 2 camas de um lado e 3 do outro separadas por um grande roupeiro)

Kate: Auu!! Isto é um máximo!

Mandy: eu sei!

Joe: só temos de decidir uma coisa cada uma de voces tem de dividir o roupeiro com um de nós…

Mandy e Kate: tudo bem, como escolhemos?

Nick: se alguma das meninas não se importa de ter tudo virado de pernas para o ar podem escolher aqui o Joseph.

Joe: não me chames isso!!! Nicholas!!!

Nick: parvo! ( começam a lutar mas na brincadeira)

Hannah: ( entra no quarto e começa a separar os dois) Meninos não discutam!!! Eu gosto muito dos dois!!

( os rapazes param de lutar e começam todos a rir)

Hannah: o que foi? Voces gostam de mim e eu gosto de voces!!

Joe: Nós gostar de ti?? Eu acho que falo por todos os meus irmãos quando digo: NINGUEM GOSTA DE TI!!! Nem o Frankie!

Hannah: ok…amanha de manha falamos, deus amores! ( sai da sala)

Nick: ela é surda, certo?

Mandy: pode dizer-se que sim…

Kevin: vamos lá decidir como é em relação aos roupeiros?

Kate: eu não sou muito arrumada…por isso talvez possa ficar com o Joe…

Joe: tudo bem por mim…siga-me até a beleza do meu roupeiro…

Kate: ( ri) tu es mesmo parvo!

Joe: temos muito em comum!

Kate: ( bate na brincadeira a Joe e vão ate ao roupeiro)

Kevin: tamos feitos, meu…

Mandy: feitos?? Porque?? Porque um de vocês vai ter de dividir o roupeiro comigo?

Nick: não…o Joe vai arranjar uma namorada!

Mandy: e vocês, vão dizer-me que não tem nenhuma?

Kevin: Eu não tenho!

Nick: eu também não

Mandy: mas a selena gomez anda por ai a dizer que namora contigo….

Nick: eu sei…mas não é a verdade, ela faz isso desde que me conheceu

Mandy: isso é muito mau…

Kevin: peço desculpa interromper, mas Mandy ficas com quem?

Mandy: eu sou muito arrumada, e com muito eu quero dizer mesmo muito!

Kevin: OUTRA!!! NÃO!!!! ( sai a correr do quarto)

Mandy: o que é que eu fiz?


	3. Roupeiros, Guitarras e Apresentações

Nick: não ligues…eu sou muito arrumado e ele é exactamente o oposto…

Mandy: ok…mostras-me o armário?

Nick: ( estica o braço) com certeza, minha senhora…

Mandy: ( aceita o braço e ri)

( entretanto com Joe e Kate no roupeiro)

Joe: já tens tudo arrumado?

Kate: arrumado? Nunca! Mas podemos ir…

Joe: claro…Tens a certeza que és uma rapariga? Ate o Kevin é mais arrumado que tu!

Kate: Olha para mim…( Joe olha) Achas que sou o que?

Joe: Assim de repente eu diria que es uma rapariga muito gira, mas se me deixares olhar durante mais tempo tenho quase a certeza que irei dizer que és uma brasa…

Kate: é impressionante! ( diz a rir) Conhecemo-nos a…( olha para o relógio) à cinco horas e já te estas a atirar a mim?? Sabes o que é que isso significa?

Joe: Significa que desperdicei quatro horas e meia?? ( sorri em tom de brincadeira)

Kate: é impossivel falar contigo, sem rir, não é?

Joe: pode dizer-se que sim…

Kate: bóra ter com os outros?

Joe: ok…

( entretanto com Mandy e Nick)

Mandy: auu!! Isto tá lindo!

Nick: Eu sou um bocado arrumado…se quiseres podes ficar com o Kevin…

Mandy: tas a gozar?!? Eu tambem sou assim…( tira a guitarra do saco e põe ao pé de uma do Nick)

Nick: Auu…isso é uma…-

Mandy: **ESP - SWORD ANGEL**????......Ya…

Nick: Já não há a venda! Onde conseguiste uma?

Mandy: Era do meu avô….( agarra na guitarra e passa-a a Nick) Toma, experimenta…

Nick: ( toca uns acordes) È magnifica…

Mandy: pois é….( fica a olhar para ele um bocado hipnotizada)

Nick: Quantas trouxeste?

Mandy: Quantas que?? ( a voltar para a realidade)

Nick: Guitarras….(ri)

Mandy: Ah,…claro, guitarras….oito acústicas, 10 eléctricas e 3 eléctrica – acústica…tu?

Nick: treze de cada… não me conseguia decidir em casa…

Mandy: já passei por isso…Bem isto já ta arrumado…queres ir para a sala?

Nick: Leva a guitarra e tocamos um bocado…( agarra na dele)

Mandy: Fixe! ( agarra na guitarra)

( já na sala)

Kevin: Bem tava demorado!

Nick: quando descobrires uma coisa tambem vais querer demorar todo o tempo do mundo…( senta-se)

( estavam todos sentados pela seguinte ordem: Kevin, Kate, Joe, Nick e Mandy)

Mandy: ( começa a tocar o Hello Beautiful)

Nick: ( acompanha-a)

Kevin: eu vou buscar a minha guita- ( olha para a guitarra de Mandy) OH MEU DEUS!!!

Nick: Bem, tava a demorar tempo! Percebes o tempo que tavamos no roupeiro?

Kevin: ( a respirar muito rapidamente) Isso é uma SWORD ANGEL!!!!!!! Joe Belisca-me!

Joe: Sempre quis fazer isto!! ( belisca Kevin com muita força)

Kevin: AUUU!!! Onde é que arranjas-te uma??

Mandy: era do meu avô…

Kate: ( começa a rir) Mandy, deves-me 10 euros!

Mandy. Que parva!!!

Nick: deves-lhes 10 euros porque??

Mandy: por nada!

Kate: porque quando ela me disse que ia trazer aquela guitarra eu disse-lhe que vocês se iam passar!

Mandy: não é justo!! Qualquer pessoa que adora guitarras gosta desta!

Kate: eu gosto de guitarras mas não quer dizer que fique apanhadinha por essa…

Nick: tas parva e a melhor guitarra de sempre…..

Kevin: ( hipnotizado a olhar para a guitarra)

Kate: Mandy, empresta a guitarra ao Kevin, ou então vamos ter um rio de baba no autocarro!

Mandy: ah, claro, desculpa esqueci-me ( passa a guitarra a Kevin) toma…

Kevin: Oh meu deus! ( começa a tocar uma música)

Joe: e se conhecermo-nos um pouco melhor?

Kate: ok…quem começa?

Joe: EU!!! ( pede como uma criança)

Todos: (riem)

Kate: ok, ok, o Joe é o primeiro

Joe: Bem, eu sou o Joseph Adam Jonas sou muito giro como podem ver, sou a voz principal da banda, sei tocar guitarra, pandeireta, piano e teclado. Tenho 3 guitarra, 5 pandeiretas e um teclado e um piano. E tenho 18 anos faço anos dia 15 de Agosto…e sou o super-homem

Kate: ( ri) que parvo!! É a minha vez! Sou a Kate Bunny Roxy, não sou convencida como o Joe, sei cantar e sou a voz principal, sei tocar guitarra, piano e pandeireta. Tenho 6 guitarras, 3 pandeiretas e piano não tenho nenhum a não ser em casa. Tenho 18 anos e fasso anos dia 15 de Maio, o que significa que sou mais velha que o Joe!!!

Kevin: Eu sou o próximo!! Sou o Paul Kevin Jonas, mas estão proibidos de me tratar por Paul! Cantar ate sei , mas não gosto muito de o fazer, sei tocar guitarra bastante bem e não sei tocar mais nada…tenho 32 guitarras e tenho 20 anos vou fazer 21 em breve….sou o mais velho ca de casa!

Mandy: Parece que sou eu….eu sou a Amanda Elizabeth Roxy, mais conhecida por Mandy… sei cantar, tocar guitarra, piano e bateria. Tenho 27 guitarras incluindo o quarto só para elas! Tenho 15 anos vou fazer 16 a 1 de dezembro…

Nick: tens uma sala só para guitarras???

Joe: Já ta feito…

Mandy: ya, depois tenho de te mostrar! Vais adorar! Quando a tour acabar vens a nossa casa.

Kate: Nick ainda faltas tu!


	4. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nick: Sou o Nicholas Jerry Jonas, mas o já viram o que eu faço a quem me chama alguma coisa sem ser Nick…sei cantar, tocar a guitarra, piano e bateria. Tenho muitas, muitas guitarras e ainda não tenho um quarto só para as guitarras mas é algo que vai acontecer…tenho 15 anos e faço 16 dia 16 de setembro. Já ta feito! Que querem fazer?

Kevin: ( a tocar guitarra electrica muito alto)

Hannah: AHHHHHH!! Que barulheira é esta!!! Parem com isso ( Bate na guitarra de Mandy provocando que uma das cordas se parta) ups!

Mandy: ( agarra na guitarra e vai para o quarto a chorar)

Kate: ( vai atras dela a correr) Espera!

Mandy: ( sentada no chão a chorar) Aquela parva!

Kate: Calma, eu sei que aquela guitarra era importante mas compramos umas cordas novas quando chegar-mos a são francisco

Mandy: podes deixar-me sossegada um bocadinho?

Kate: claro, se precisares de alguma coisa chama-me…

Mandy: brigada

Kate: ( sai e vai ter com os rapazes) ela quer tar sozinha, por vezes não a entendo! É só uma guitarra!

Joe: não lhe disseste nada disso, pois não??

Kate: não, mas eu não consigo falar com ela assim…

Nick: ( sai da sala e vai ao quarto de Mandy. Quando entra)

Mandy: Sai, Kate! Desculpa mas não tou com a disposição!

Nick: e essa disposição volta de for eu?

Mandy: ah, és tu Nick…

Nick : então tas melhor ?

Mandy : vou ficar, só preciso de descansar um bocado…

Nick: ok, então vá, eu deixo-te dormir…( dá-lhe um beijo na testa e sem Mandy ver tira a guitarra) Boa noite…

( foram todos dormir. Uma semana depois, chegaram a são francisco e assim que pararam Nick saiu e voltou pouco depois. Mandy e kate tinham ficado a dormir, pois só tinham uma entrevista mais tarde. Na sala com Nick, Joe e Kevin)

Nick: ( chega da loja com uma guitarra às costas) ola rapazes!

Joe: oi! Onde é que o menino foi?

Nick: Dar uma volta por ai…

Kevin: de guitarra as costas?

Nick: não me chateiem! Vou dormir um bocado…

Kevin e Joe: ok, ok…

Kate: ( entra) alô rapazes…

Joe: ola, beleza…

Kate: tens de parar com isso, sabes? Esta a tornar-se bastante irritante!

Joe: sabes, é mais forte do que eu…ver uma pessoa tão bela e não fazer nada! ( começa a fazer cócegas a Kate)

Kate: ( a rir quase sem respirar) Pára, pára!!

Kevin: eu vou dar uma volta pela vila…adeus ( disse um bocado triste)

( entretanto com Mandy que acaba de acordar)

Mandy: ( vê uma guitarra dentro da caixa com um pequeno envelope. Corre para ele. O envelope dizia:

" _**para saberes que vou sempre fazer**_

_**Tudo o que precisares**_

_**Continua a tocar**_

_**E essa melodia que toda a gente vai enfeitiçar"**_

_Nick_

Mandy: ( tira a guitarra do saco e vê que esta completamente arranjada. Vai a correr para o quarto de Nick)

Kate: onde é que ela vai?

Joe: provavelmente ter com o Nick…eles parecem namorados….

Kate: não tanto como…( pára de falar)

Joe: nós?? ( disse com esperança da resposta ser sim)

Kate: talvez( com ar sedutor)

( entretanto com Mandy e Nick)

Nick: ( a dormir)

Mandy: ( salta para a cama de Nick e começa a gritar) Brigada, brigada!!! És o melhor amigo de sempre!!!

Nick: ( ensonado) Para de brincar com o meu cabelo Joe!!

Mandy: ( abana-o um bocado enquanto ria devido ao que Nick estava a dizer) Acorda!! Acorda!!

Nick: o que foi? Eu não deixei os boxers na casa de banho! ( senta-se na cama)

Mandy: (ri)

Nick: tinha saudades de ouvir esse riso…

Mandy: Habitua-te porque não o vais parar de ouvir! E muito, muito, muito, muito obrigada!

Nick: Não há problema….( inclina se para beijar Mandy)

Mandy: ( inclina se para beijar Nick)


	5. Ashley Tisdale!

( entretanto com Kevin, a passear nas ruas)

Fã: OH MEU DEUS!! Dás-me um autografo???

Fã: a mim também!!

Kevin: ok, não há problema eu dou a todas!

Fãs: ( berram)

( sem se aperceber Kevin estava rodeado por muitas pessoas a tentar conseguir um autografo. No meio dessa multidão destacava-se uma rapariga que ao contrario de todas as outras esta calada a tentar passar)

Ash: Com licença!

Kevin: meninas, venham depois do concerto logo a noite e prometo que levam autógrafos para casa…

Ash: ( passa a frente de Kevin e olha para ele)

Kevin: espera! ( corre atras dela)

Ash: ( olha para trás) sim?

Kevin: quem es tu?

Ash: Ashley Tisdale

Kevin: eu reconheço-te de algum lado?

Ash: hotel doce hotel e high school musical?

Kevin: isso explica os óculos de sol grandes, roupas discretas…

Ash: eu posso dizer exactamente o mesmo Kevin Jonas…

Kevin: queres vir ate ao nosso autocarro? Tão lá os Jonas todos e as Roxies…

Ash: não sei se devo…

Kevin: a sério, nós tamos lá a brincar…

Ash: ok, convenceste-me…

( entretanto com Mandy e Nick)

Hannah: ( ao ver Mandy e Nick quase a darem um beijo, grita e diz) Amor…começamos a andar ontem e já me tas a trair!

Nick: ( afasta-se tal como Mandy fez) em primeiro lugar nós não andamos! E em 2º podes deixar-me em paz! ( disse quase a gritar)

Joe: ( entra com Kate) O que se passa aqui?

Hannah: O Nick tava a trair-me com a Mandy!!!

Kate: Sabes, só é traição quando na verdade namoras com a outra pessoa…

Nick: Haja alguém que entenda isso!!

Mandy: Nós não tavamos a fazer nada! Eu tava agradecer-lhe por me ter arranjado a guitarra…

Joe: ah…aquela guitarra…de manha?

Nick: ya…

Kate: tou completamente a nora…

Hannah: uma guitarra não é nada comparado com o que ele me deu…( mostra um anel)…é lindo não é?

Nick: lindo ele é, mas é pena que eu não te tenha dado nada…

Hannah: seu mentiroso…ele não quer assumir o nosso namoro para o Joe não ter ciúmes de mim…

Mandy: ok, chega!! Acabou! Ninguém te atura mais e ninguém te quer aqui! Por isso podes apanhar o próximo avião para Los Angeles e vais desaparecer da minha frente!! ( completamente zangada e os rapazes espantados porque nunca a tinham visto assim)

Hannah. Ok…( finge um choro) vou ter de ir para vossa casa, ter com a vossa mae…( faz uma cara de convencida)

Kate: então vai!!!

Hannah: AH!!! ( sai a correr e pelo caminho vai contra Kevin)

Kevin: calma ai!!

Ash: quem é aquela?

Joe: Hannah, uma amigas delas ( aponta para Mandy e Kate)

Kate e Mandy: correcção uma ex-amiga….(dizem com ar de importante)

Kevin. Onde é que ela foi?

Nick: embora!! ( Joe e Nick fazem uma dança de vitória)

Kevin: tas a gozar? O diabo foi embora?!?

Mandy: sim, o diabo foi embora…

Kate: e daqui a algumas horas a nossa mae ta a ligar-nos histérica…(um bocado aborrecida)

Joe: (vai ter com Kate e da-lhe um abraço pelas costas)pensei pelo positivo: já não tamos com o diabo e se precisares de um sitio para dormir eu arranjo espaço na minha cama para ti!... ( sorriso malandro)

Kate: Que parvo! ( corre atras dele)

Joe: ( começa a correr e vai para o roupeiro)

Mandy: bem…não liguem…

Kevin: bem pessoal, eu trouxe uma nova amiga…é a Ashley Tisdale do High School Musical…

Nick: ola, prazer em conhecer-te…eu sou o nick

Mandy: e eu sou a Mandy! ( diz o nome de uma forma esquisita)

Nick: ( ri) tas a dizer o teu nome de uma maneira esquisita…


	6. Chapter 6

**LONGO CAPITULO . Hay!!**

Mandy: não tou nada!!

Nick: ok, Sra. MaNdy ( diz o nome de uma maneira muito esquisita)

Mandy: Tu é que tás a pronuncia-lo de uma maneira esquisita!! É Man, Man, Man, ( a medida que diz isto vai se aproximando da cara dele, para mostrar como é que a língua)

Ash: eles namoram?

Kevin: Quais deles? O Joe e a Kate ou o Nick e a Mandy?

Mandy. ( atira com uma almofada a Kevin)

( entretanto com Joe e Kate)

Kate: Eu vou-te apanhar! ( entra no roupeiro e a luz ta apaga. E agarrada pelas pernas e cai em cima de alguma coisa) Joe?? És tu??

Joe: se calhar…beija-me…

Kate: não…talvez…

Joe: então eu faço-o não te preocupes….( puxa Kate para si e muito perto da sua boca diz) tas nervosa?

Kate: ( muito nervosa) não, não tens esse efeito em todas as pessoas, sabias?

Joe: eu não entendo com te estas a safar na carreira de actriz…(beija)

Kate: ( Corresponde o beijo. Para de o beijar e diz) Porque aprendi a fazer beijos técnicos… ( levanta-se)

Joe: o que?? ( levanta-se e segue-a para a sala) Estas a dizer que não sentiste nada!!!

Kate: talvez…se calhar vais ter de tentar outra vez…

Joe: ok…( vai ter com ela e prepara-se para a beijar)

Kate: ( põe o dedo na boca dele que cada vez se aproximava mais) talvez mais tarde…( e da-lhe um beijo na cara)

( entram e ouvem a última parte da conversa)

Joe: o segundo casal não sei se é real, mas o primeiro dentro de pouco tempo vai tar la… ( pisca o olho a Kate)

Kate: Quem é esta?

Ash: eu sou a ashley tisdale do high school msucial… sou amiga do Kevin…

Joe: eu sou o Joe e esta e a Kate, a minha futura namorada!

Mandy: bem, o caso vai avançado!

Joe: não fales, antes de olhares para ti e para o meu irmão!

Kate: eu vou arranjar-me…

Mandy: quanto tempo temos ate a entrevista?

Nick: 2 horas…

Joe: o que!?!? Ainda tenho de desfrisar o cabelo!

Kevin: calma Joe! Lembra-te que é só o cabelo!

Ash. Ele fica sempre assim?

Kate: se quiseres eu ajudo te…também tenho de falar contigo de qualquer maneira…

Mandy: au…quem diria que o Joe Jonas, o divertido fica super nervoso quando se fala em cabelos!

Nick: habituas-te com o passar do tempo, afinal todos tem alguma mania…

Mandy: qual é a tua?

Nick: Comer oreos com manteiga de amendoim…

Mandy: interessante…e divertido…( ri)

Joe: desculpem mas tamos a perder muito tempo… vamos! ( puxa Kate para a casa de banho do quarto onde as raparigas estavam)

Kate: isso é só vontade de desfrisar o cabelo ou também de me beijar?

Joe: um pouco dos dois…

Kate: mas, olha, eu queria pedir-te desculpa…mas o segundo beijo não vai acontecer…

Joe: ( a desfrisar o cabelo a frente) O que??? ( queima-se com o secador) AHHH!!

Kate: eu tive a pensar melhor e…acho melhor não! Sabes como são as coisas…aquilo foi um impulso de momento…espero que entendas…( arrependida de estar a fazer aquilo)

Joe: ah…claro…claro que entendo…( muito triste porque gostava muito de Kate)

( entretanto na sala)

Ash: eu devia ir embora…(quase a ir)

Kevin: Espera! Não podes ir!

Ash: porque?

Kevin: porque, …porque( manda um olhar a Nick e Mandy repara)

Nick: tens de ficar para almoçar!

Ash: é melhor não…mas obrigada pelo convite…

Mandy: Espera! ( Kevin e Nick olham para ela) posso pedir-te uma coisa?

Ash: sim, claro…

Mandy: não me deixes sozinha com estes dois! Depois de almoçar-mos vais…nós só saímos para ir para a entrevista e depois podias voltar? Aparecias mais tarde para conhecermo-nos melhor? Que te parece?

Ash: ok…ok, convenceste-me

Kevin: ( fica contente e agradece a Mandy a fazer gestos com a boca)

Mandy: eu vou dar uma entrevista por telefone ao Ryan e a Kelly…é melhor não ir para o meu quarto…

Nick: podes ir para o nosso…

Mandy: ( percebe que Kevin e Ashley estão a ficar muito amigos e faz se de parva) Podes mostrar-me onde é? Já não me lembro…

Nick: é ao fundo a esquerda…

Mandy: mas não me podes mostrar?? ( manda um olhar a Nick)

Nick: oh, sim claro que posso mostrar-te…( saem os dois)

Ash: eles são um bocado esquisitos, não são?

Kevin: com o tempo habituas-te…olha eu queria perguntar-te uma coisa…

Ash: diz…não tenhas vergonha…eu sei que isto pode parecer esquisito mas, parece que te conheço há muitos anos…

Kevin: eu sei! Eu também me sinto assim…por isso é que te queria convidar para vires em tour connosco.

Ash: eu não sei, se me ia sentir a vontade…

Kevin: a serio! Podias ficar no quarto com as raparigas, eu e os meus irmãos mudava-mos a cama e se não t-

Ash: Kevin! Tem calma! Ok eu aceito…mas não é melhor falares com os teus irmãos primeiro?

Kevin: tas a gozar? Tens de aprender algumas regras

Ash: Quais?

Kevin: 1º não interrompas o Joe quando esta com a Kate ou a secar o cabelo!

Ash: ok. Ok…

Kevin: 2º não interrompas o Nick quando esta com a Mandy e quando ta a escrever e a compor

Ash: ok, ok, mais alguma?

Kevin: só mais uma! Não entres no roupeiro da Kate e do Joe ou não vais sair viva e não toques nas guitarras da Mandy e do Nick…

Ash: e nenhuma dessas regras te envolve a ti?

Kevin: só uma que diz para te apaixonares por mim…

Ash: que parvo! ( atira-lhe uma almofada)

( entretanto com Nick e Mandy )

Mandy: ( toca o telefone) É o Ryan…queres ficar a ouvir?

Nick: sim, claro…

( atende o telefone e começa a entrevista)

Ryan: Bem, bom dia…

Mandy: bom dia!

Ryan: como vai tudo?

Mandy: tudo óptimo…

Ryan: Ora bem, andas a preparar o novo álbum com a tua irmã, tas em tour com os Jonas Brothers e pelos rumores que circulam, namoras com o Nick Jonas.

Mandy: tudo certo até ao último…

Ryan: pois, vocês são só amigos, correcto?

Mandy: sim, ele é um rapaz super divertido de trabalhar, nós damo-nos super bem, ele é muito querido...

Ryan: pois…( imita Mandy) ele é muito querido…vá lá!! É impossível mentir! A selena também gosta dele…ela assumiu-o…

Mandy: ( faz um barulho esquisito, uma espécie de Uhh) Pelo menos…não interessa…

Ryan: pelo menos o que?

Mandy: nada! Nada! Nada! Vou manter a minha boca fechada!

Ryan: queres brincar?

Mandy: eu digo-te quando os microfones tiverem desligados ( ri)

Kelly: Ele depois diz outra vez quando tiverem ligados…Que namoras com o Nick?

Mandy: Ok! Chega! Não é um grande drama! E ninguém sabe se nós tivemos, tamos ou vamos tar juntos!

Ryan. Como é que podes estar a falar connosco e dizer que ninguém sabe? Ele gosta de ti....ve se pelos olhares e tu gostas dele...se ainda nao namoram é uma coisa temporaria...

Mandy: mas ninguém tem provas!

Kelly: Eu sei…

Mandy: como? Porque estávamos sentados juntos? Eu já tive ao teu lado também Ryan…tamos a andar?

Ryan: Mandy…

Mandy: NÃO!

Ryan: Mandy?

Mandy: o que?

Ryan: o teu nariz ta a crescer, eu não te vejo, mas tenho a certeza!

Mandy: Eu…não…não…eu não tou a mentir!

Ryan: então porque é que ficas sempre ao lado dele?

Mandy: porque…eles nos puseram juntos…para a luz…

Ryan: sim, sim…e nos acreditamos nisso…(ri)

Mandy: não sabes? Tu não sabes como funciona?

Kelly: ela tem uma resposta para tudo…é impressionante!

Mandy: Era tipo…o cabelo encaracolado dele tinha de tar daquele lado…

Kelly: agora é um problema de cabelos…

Mandy: O Kevin tinha o chapéu por isso tinha de tar do outro lado, o Nick tinha de tar a ponta, e eu tinha de tar ao lado dele…eles obrigaram-me! Não foi a minha opção…e o Joe…

Ryan: ( a gozar) eles obrigaram-me…

Mandy: O Joe tinha de tar no meio dos rapazes foi por isso que a Kate ficou a frente dele!

Ryan.: mas é verdade que tu não andas com o Nick porque tens um fraco por outro irmão?

Mandy: ewwww…não, não…se eu tivesse um fraco em algum irmão seria o Nick, mas eu não tenho! Tou só a dizer!

Ryan: alguma vez tiveste um fraco pelo Nick?

Mandy: não, talvez…NÃO! Pára com isso!

Ryan: mas como é que ele se anda a sentir? Gosta dos teus miminhos?

Mandy: nós não tamos juntos!

Ryan: mas como é que ele se ta a sentir agora?

Mandy: ele ta muito contente porque o próximo concerto é na terra de amigos dele e tão a escrever o novo álbum…

Ryan: é mesmo impressionante! Tu tens a resposta perfeita para tudo, como a Kelly disse, não há nada que te faça dizer a verdade?

Mandy: não…


	7. Chapter 7

**MALDITO (Adorado) IPHONE**

Ryan: excepto isto: tens ciúmes quando as raparigas de atiram ao Nick?

Mandy: Não…é o trabalho dele, estar sempre giro, tal como o meu é ser engraçada…

Ryan: ( ri ) então não ficas com ciúmes quando elas se atiram completamente a ele?

Mandy: Não…

Ryan: óptimo, porque eu tenho de te contar…

Mandy: Não!! Eu não quero saber! Não quero saber! Eu entendo, eu quando tava no concerto tava lá uma miúda com um cartaz que dizia: eu luto contigo pelo Nick Jonas!

Ryan: vá lá!

Mandy: não, eu juro! Eu acho que ela me teria batido…a sério que acho…

Ryan: Quantos anos tem o Nick?

Mandy: 15

Ryan: vocês são da mesma idade…

Mandy: sim, ele é dois meses mais velho que eu….sim dois meses…

Ryan: Só mais uma pergunta…O que tas a fazer?

Mandy: tou deitada numa cama a falar contigo…

Ryan: então, diz ao Nick para rebolar e dizer ola!

Mandy: o Nick não ta aqui!

Ryan: mas durante a entrevista ouviam-se risos e ouve uma voz que te disse que ele era mais velho que tu 2 meses…uma voz masculina!

Mandy: ele passou por aqui e ouviu…espera…

Nick: ola Ryan!

Ryan: quem é esse?

Nick: é o Nick…

Ryan: então ele sempre rebolou…

Mandy: não!!!

Ryan: Nick…tu e a Mandy namoram?

Nick: não, somos só amigos…

Ryan: pois…pois…então o que se passa ai em casa? Quer dizer autocarro…

Mandy: nós temos uma entrevista a seguir por isso a Kate e o Joe tão a desfrisar o cabelo na casa de banho…a Ashley tisdale ta ca! O Kevin ta a falar com ela…e eu e o Nick tamos aqui a apanhar uma grande seca contigo!

Ryan: ( ri) Ok…vamos despedir-nos….

Mandy: adeus Ryan e Kelly!

(desligam o telemóvel. Mandy e Nick começam a rir)

Mandy: bem, vou arranjar-me…

Nick: eu vou tomar um banho…

( entretanto com Joe e Kate)

Joe: porque te fazes de difícil?

Kate: nem todas a raparigas tem de cair direitas aos teus pés, sabes?

Joe: pára de agir como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa que tu não querias!

Kate: eu não te queria beijar!

Joe: pois, pois! Esperas que acredite nisso?!?

Kate: é a verdade! Olha eu vou me embora daqui! ( sai e bate com a porta)

( entretanto com Mandy na sala a ver televisão, Nick a tomar banho na casa de banho dos rapazes e Kevin e Ashley também estavam na sala a falar muito íntimos)

Kate: ( entra na sala e começa aos berros) Aquele rapaz é o maior parvo de sempre!!!

Mandy: o que se passa???

Ash: tem calma!

Kate: não quero falar sobre isso! Vou andando para o estúdio! Vens, Mandy?

Kevin: foi o Joe, não foi?

Mandy: eu vou só buscar o meu iphone…deixei-o no vosso quarto…

Kate: despacha-te! Tou farta de tar aqui!

Mandy: ( corre para o quarto no momento em que Nick esta apenas com a toalha a volta a escolher a roupa que ia vestir)

Mandy: aww…

Nick: Mandy! ( tapa-se mais com a toalha) Que estas a aqui a fazer???

Mandy: desculpa…desculpa! Esqueci-me do meu iphone….( tapa os olhos e vai buscar o iphone. Como tinha os olhos tapados não via o iphone, Nick agarra no iphone e entrega-lho na mão. Fica a fazer-lhe festinhas na mão…Mandy começa a entrar em pânico e diz) eu tenho de ir…a Kate ta fula com o Joe! Adeus! ( sai a correr do quarto)

Nick: ( ri ) Adeus…

Mandy: ( uma bocado espantada e distraída) já podemos ir…

Ash: ela foi lá para fora…e um aviso ta muito zangada!

Mandy: ok…( muito aluada)

Kevin: olha la, o Nick não tava a tomar banho…

Mandy: uhhhh…( sai a correr)

Ash: parece que alguma coisa ta mal com ela…

Kevin: se calhar elas são como aquelas irmãs que quando uma ta mal a outra também…

Ash: ou então, viu o teu irmão…

Nick: ( entra) alguém viu a Mandy?? ( a rir-se)

Kevin: ela sai agora...foi andando para a entrevista…porque perguntas?

Nick: nada de especial….queria falar com ela…o Joe??

Ash: sei la! Nós não somos o Centro de Informações

Nick: ok…brigado…

Kevin: xau!

Nick: ( foi procurar Joe e encontrou-o na casa de banho a olhar para a escova de Kate muito pensativo) Foi por tua causa, que ela sai á pressa não foi?

Joe: sei la!! Não me interessa! Não me dou com gente parva!

Nick: queres falar meu?

Joe: agora não! Eu conto-te depois…

Nick: ok…eu vou andando para o estudio…vens?

Joe: ya…

( já com todos na sala)

Ash: bem, eu vou andando… eu volto mais tarde…( dá um beijo na bochecha de Kevin e sai) adeus…

Kevin: xau! Não te esqueças das tuas malas!

Nick: malas?

Joe: ela vem connosco?


	8. Chapter 8

**TYRA BANKS**

Kevin: ya… não há problema pois não?

Nick: por mim não!

Joe: não quero saber!

Kevin: mas ta tudo de mau humor hoje??

Nick: esquece! Eu espero que ele atine na entrevista!

( já no estúdio)

Joe: ( a olhar para Kate de uma forma aterrorizadora)

Kate: ( corresponde o olhar)

Kevin: vamos la acabar com este ambiente! Depois da entrevista discutem tudo o que quiserem…

Mandy: ( sussurra a Nick) posso falar contigo?

Nick: ok ( vão para outra ponta do estúdio)

Mandy: eu queria pedir-te desculpa por causa daquilo da bocado…

Nick: ( ri) não tens de pedir desculpa…não aconteceu nada de mal…

Mandy: Tu tas a gozar comigo?

Nick: eu tenho de dizer que a tua reacção foi simplesmente fabulosa…

Mandy: que parvo!!!( bate-lhe suavemente na cabeça…e tavam ali tao bem que nem repararam que Kevin já os tinha chamado 2 vezes…)

Kevin: oh, pombinhos! Venham….

Nick: Pombinhos, o tanas! Tu e a Ash é que são…ate a convidas te para vir connosco!

Mandy: a serio??

Kate: isso é muito fixe!

Joe: isso é muito fixe! ( a imitar Kate) Parva!

Kate: o que disseste?? ( aproxima-se dele)

Joe: Alem de parva tens problemas auditivos?? ( aproxima-se mais)

Kate: que idiota!! ( aproxima-se ainda mais)

( quando estavam muito perto Kate e Joe só conseguiam pensar no quanto queriam beijar o outro ate que)

Assistente de produção: Vamos entrar em ar agora! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Kate e Joe: ( afastam-se muito rapidamente)

Tyra: Muito bom dia…caros espectadores! Hoje temos a casa cheia! Atenção a todos os pais…se tem crianças ou adolescentes tapem os ouvidos…Connosco temos as Roxies e o Jonas Brothers!

Publico: ( berros)

Tyra: ola…alguma vez se habituam aquilo?

( Kate e Joe começam a falar ao mesmo tempo)

Joe: fala tu primeiro…

Kate: na minha opinião nunca nos vamos habituar…é muito esquisito

Joe: só o facto de tarem cá hoje pessoas para nos verem é muito esquisito…

Kevin: eu concordo…nos primeiros tempos foi…não há palavras para descrever…fotógrafos a porta de casa…dar autógrafos é magnifico, porque isto é o nosso sonho…mas ainda ninguém se habituou…

Mandy: eu também concordo…eu a Kate ainda tamos no inicio ao contrario deles…por isso ainda não entrou mesmo nada…

Nick: ( não diz nada, estava noutro mundo)

Mandy: (da um encontram a Nick)

Nick: eu concordo…agora é mais fácil já somos amigos dos fotógrafos…

Tyra: Então…tu es a Amanda, Nicholas, Joseph, Kate e Paul…( era a ordem que estavam sentados)

Publico: ( começa a rir)

Todos: ( também a rir)

Tyra: fiz alguma coisa de mal? São os nomes que estão no cartão…

Mandy: não nada de mal…só esses são os nossos nomes verdadeiros…

Kevin: são os não mencionados…Não é Nicholas?

Nick: ok…paul!

Tyra: então quais são os nomes?

Mandy: eu sou a Mandy…

Nick: eu sou o Nick…

Joe: eu sou o Batman…

Kate: eu sou…( apercebe-se do que Joe disse e ri um bocado) Ele é o Joe e eu sou a kate…

Kevin: eu sou o Kevin…

Tyra: temos muitos assuntos para falar: querem começar com qual? Musica, Filmes, Tour ou…amorosos??

Todos ao mesmo tempo: Musica!

Tyra: todos ensaiados!

Tyra: bem vamos ver: Jonas Brothers estão a escrever o novo álbum, certo?

Jonas: certo…

Tyra: O que nos podem dizer sobre ele?

Joe: Nos temos escrito algumas musicas…e tamos a trabalhar nelas…

Tyra: já tem quantas musicas?

Nick: eu já escrevi 8, o Joe já escreveu 3 e o Kevin já esta a tratar de solos…

Tyra: eu acho impressionante a vossa capacidade de escrever musicas com tanta facilidade…

Kevin: quem merece mais méritos e o Nick…ele é o verdadeiro compositor da banda…

Tyra: e então nick? Todos os artistas tem uma musa…quem é a tua?

Nick: ainda não chegamos a parte amorosa!

Tyra: parece-me justo…Roxies…o novo album? Como vai tudo?

Kate: tudo óptimo! Mesmo perfeito! É óptimo trabalhar com uma pessoa que conhecemos desde pequena…mas é ainda melhor trabalhar com alguém da família…

Mandy: oh…querida…

Tyra: já alguma vez tiveram uma discussão muito feia?

Mandy. Já! Eu lembro-me eu tinha 14 anos e tu tinhas 17…eu tirei-lhe uma camisola roxa, linda…não falamos durante 1 semana…mas depois fizemos as pazes!

Tyra: já agora, Mandy, ouvi a tua entrevista com o Ryan e a Kelly às 15:00 horas…foi muito engraçada!

Mandy: ( baixa a cabeça) Ohhh….

Publico: ( ri)

Tyra: bem como vai a tour? Já tiveram problemas?

Kate: não…nos damo-nos todos super bem, somos todos os melhores amigos…só tivemos uma discussão, acho eu…

Kevin. Não digas isso em publico!


End file.
